Family
by lyokodreamer
Summary: The visions of family seen from the Lyoko Warriors point of view
1. Odd Della Robbia

**So people today I'm on fanfiction a year and I wanted to do something special for my dear readers so this is a story about families. I know this from experience! Remember this was written at 30 am. Please Read and Review!**

_**Onto the story!**_

Family

Odd Della Robbia woke up on Sunday morning and a beautiful morning at that but Odd had no time to pay attention to this because his 5 sisters had once again locked him up in the bathroom for the whole night. Being the only boy wasn't easy. On times like this Odd really hated his sisters, but there were times he could enjoy their company. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you why Odd was at home : It was Christmas break. He'd rather spend the vacation with his friends at Kadic Academy: He was the only one who had to go home.

"Odd! Where are you?" He heard his mother yell.

"In the bathroom,mom!" He yelled back to his mother.

"Odd, why is door locked?" his mom asked.

"Because I've been here all night, the girls thought it was funny to lock me up again." His mom opened the door. Odd absolutely adored his parents but mostly his mom from which he had inherited the purple spot just above his forehead as only child in the 6 kids-family. His mom : Marguerita Della Robbia from which he had inherited his liking of art, the only thing he got from his father : Robert Della Robbia was his blond hair and a few lines such as 'About face!' Odd was Marguerita's favorite child she had told him herself but she asked not to tell his sisters : she had wanted a son so badly. When she had Odd it would have been their last child definitely because she was getting to old but she was so delighted to have a boy. The reason they called him Odd was because it was a rarity in the Della Robbia family had boys and because his birth happened really strange. Odd was born at stroke midnight not a second earlier or later, his name was going to be Fred but they thought of all the strange events happening Odd's birth they decided to call him Odd.

"Girls!" His mom yelled and suddenly all his sisters appeared : Elisabeth, Pauline, Louise, Marie and Adele.

"Who's clever idea was it to lock Odd up in the bathroom?" His mom asked and all fingers went to Pauline.

"Pauline, what did I tell you last time?" His mom asked Pauline in a scolding kind of way.

"Don't lock Odd up anywhere." All the girls said in unison.

"That's right now scram!" his mom said and the girls dispersed to do whatever.

"I hate being the only boy, being the youngest is bad enough." Odd mumbles not wanting his mom to hear.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked guess it didn't work. Odd just nodded.

"Let's talk in your room." his mom said walking along some doors which all had name-tags on it when she came to the last one it read Odd in graceful letters and under it a paper with Odd written on it but in a much more scribble kind of writing which Odd himself had made when he was seven.

They entered the room which had purple walls with some pink and yellow cat paw-prints that Odd had added yesterday.

"You have drawn cat paws?" his mother asked.

"Inside joke." Odd said thinking of Lyoko. The room also had a purple bureau and a bed which had purple bedsheets on it (surprise!), Odd's room was one of the cleanest in the house considering he was at boarding school for almost a full 10 months.

"What's so bad about being the only boy? I was delighted when I had you." Marguerita said.

"I know but remember when I was seven."

/Flashback/

Little Odd had drawn a little cat and was just coloring it in purple when Elisabeth and Marie grabbed him from behind and dragged him all the way to Adele's room, where the rest of his sisters were waiting they pulled a pink dress over Odd's head and put his hair in 2 ponytails tied his hands together and set him back in his room. When some time later his mom called for dinner and Odd didn't come down she went upstairs and found Odd crying with his hands tied together and duck tape over his mouth, this was the 5th time that had happened in 5 days this had to stop.

"Odd sweety what happened?" Marguerita asked removing the duck tape from both his mouth and his hands.

"I was drawing when Elisabeth and Marie came." Odd said hugging his mom and crying.

/End Flashback/

"Yes I remember how many times after that happened?" She asked.

"Seven times, but then they couldn't do it anymore because I was to strong." Odd said, he sometimes still had nightmares about that.

"And remember the time they put the spider in my bed?" Odd asked.

"Yes, you slept between me and your father that night." She said.

"I love you the most of my children Odd you know why?" Marguerita asked.

"No." Odd said.

"Because you're my only son, you and only you inherited the purple in your hair and most of all your sense of art. Your sisters can't draw a cat now, your first perfect draw cat was at age 4. Your special, your Odd." Marguerita said.

"I'm weird." Odd said.

"Maybe and a bit crazy too. I know you get a lot of odd comments when you say : I'm Odd but remember no-one else in the world has that name."

"Hey! I'm hungry." He said.

"You're always hungry but it's lunch time anyways. Girls! Lunch!" Marguerita screamed walking out Odd's room. Being the only boy and the youngest was annoying, yes! But it also had it's good sides : he was mommy's little favorite, almost always got what he wanted and got no old stuff because it was all girls stuff. Actually being the only boy and youngest meant being a little spoiled by grandparents, aunts, uncles, parents and sometimes on very rare occasions sisters.

**So this is Odd's vision of family if anyone wants to see the others please say so. I knew that being the youngest and being the only other gender in a big family isn't so nice because my dad's family exists of 4 brothers and 1 girls. Read and Review. **


	2. Ulrich Stern

**So most of my lovely reviewers have asked me to continue this story with the other Lyoko Warriors, So here it is. To all my reviewers thank you so much you make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. **

**JoJill45 – Please review as well I'd love to know what you think of the story.**

Family – Ulrich Stern

It was the last day of school before Spring Break all students would be getting their report cards. All students were afraid of which grade they would get but one student in particular was worried more then the others, that student was Ulrich Stern: if he got anything less than a C his father would be yell at him for the whole vacation, again. His mom would get mad at his father for being mad at him, Oh the joy that Spring Break brought in the Stern family.

Currently all students were in the hall to the principals office suddenly Ulrich Stern was called into the principals office, he got his report card and checked he had a B, B+, even an A here and there and the very last grade said : C. 'Well dad you better start getting ready to yell' Ulrich thought sighting, sometimes he wondered if his father only cared about his grades. The next day Ulrich was waiting at the school gate for his parents and just when he wanted to sit down the car of his parents came around the corner.

"Ulrich, honey, you've grown so much. How are you?" His mom : Astrid Stern asked hugging Ulrich.

"I'm fine mom, you?"

"Better than fine now we're with you again. Well get in." Mrs Stern said gesturing to the car.

"Son." Mr. Stern said.

"Dad." Ulrich said back.

When they arrived at home Ulrich tried to run to his room but his father was quick in saying :

"Where do you think you're going, young man?"

"To my room." Ulrich said.

"Report Card." Was the only thing his father said putting out his hand.

"Oh, Christian really he's just home." Astrid said but Ulrich had already given the report card and was waiting for his father to start yelling.

"**A C ?" **Mr. Stern yelled.

"**I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"** Ulrich yelled back.

"**YOU'RE A STERN YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!" **Mr. Stern yelled waving with the report card.

"**THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT MY STUPID GRADES! I'M NOT A GENUIS! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER A TIME WHEN WE DID FUN THINGS TOGETHER!" **Ulrich yelled storming off to his room.

"Well done, again. You've ruined a vacation before it even started." Mrs. Stern said walking upstairs to Ulrich's room leaving Mr. Stern alone. Ulrich's room was painted green almost everything was green.

"Ulrich, sweety, you alright?" His mom asked.

"Leave me alone." Ulrich said into his pillow.

"I just want to help." his mom said and Ulrich sat up in his bed.

"You cried?" his mom asked.

"I miss my dad, the fun one." Ulrich said hugging his mom. "We used to do so much fun stuff together and now the only thing he does is yell at me." Ulrich said thru tears remembering when he was 4 and leaving how to ride bike.

/ Flashback/

"Ulrich." Christian said starting to tickle Ulrich, who in turn started laughing.

"You wanted to ride a bike right?" His dad asked.

"Yeah." Ulrich said jumping up and down from excitement.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of their house and Ulrich was wearing a helmet as protection. The first time Ulrich almost fell his dad just manged to catch him. At the second try Ulrich rode for about 1.5 feet when he fell.

/End Flashback/

"I kept falling and falling and he supported me to keep trying and at last I rode the bike. My knees were so scraped that dad went into town with me to get an ice cream because I kept trying." Ulrich said.

"What I do remember is that you cried a lot because it hurt." Christian Stern said standing in the doorway.

"Go away, I want to see you." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich please can I explain why I'm always mad about your grades?" Mr. Stern asked.

"Mom, could we talk alone please?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure." She answered leaving the 2 men in Ulrich's room.

"Well." Ulrich said glaring at his father.

"I'm worried about you because I want you to be happy and when you have a good job that's easier and for a good job you need a good diploma." Christian said.

"Dad you want me to be happy? Then don't be so mad about every bad grade. And don't call my friends 'Good-for-nothings'. Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, Yumi and me share a friend-ship greater than you can imagine. Dad sometimes I even feel more for Yumi." Ulrich said starting to blush at the last part.

"Oh, love. Look son, I'll try to work on that. Now why don't you tell me about these friends of you, what's so special about them?" His dad asked.

"Well when there would be life threatening situations we would give our lives for each other. And we kind of complete each other.

Odd's always joking around and making life less boring and serious,

Jeremie and Aelita are the geniuses even Yumi asks help from them when she needs it and she's a year older but their also very good listeners,

and then you have Yumi, she's always so nice and protects her friends against small and great dangers." Ulrich said.

"And what's your job in the group?" his dad asked.

"Making sure everything stays in balance." Ulrich said. "I missed you dad."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Ulrich." His dad said.

Having a parent that's very strict isn't easy but when you do your best and explain why you can't do more that strict parent may become your best friend one day. And be the parent it was before all the difficult grades and school began will return. Never lose hope, always wish for that person to come back, because one day it might actually happen.

**Well that's Ulrich's vision. I hope it didn't disappoint any of you guys. Read and Review. **


End file.
